Vengeance
by BuYaoNi
Summary: "She kept her head bowed further down, hiding the gleam in her eye. Nothing has changed. She knew what she must finish."
1. Chapter One

A/N: It is at the end or after of Glass Sword. I just wanted to try to write what Mare's thoughts could be.

* * *

"I just wish it could take a break

Before everything will break  
So that I could take a deep breath  
Before the next day  
Before the next rain  
The next decay  
I've been running, running, running all the way  
Trying to find a world that is not the same  
Then I realize there is no such place  
I only have myself to blame  
Heroes will be afraid  
Heroes will be afraid  
Heroes will be afraid  
Heroes will be afraid  
On his way to the flame"

Shang Wenjie (尚雯婕) – Before the doom

* * *

Vengeance

Mare looked hastily away, making herself ignore the jeer of the seething heavy mass of bodies, with necks straining to catch a glimpse of the defeated lightning girl, all beckon for her to burn.

Shade Barrow was dead. The one Mare was closest to, who not only understand her, but who would encourage her, advise her, and chastise her when it was necessary, would no longer be there to consult, go through silly banters, provide suggestions, and even nag. Another part of her lost. Another of the very few with whom she would be able to reveal herself, where she could be as open and blunt as much as she wants, and maybe still regain some of that...innocence, no matter how small…was completely gone.

Mare was so weak…she was ready to give up. Maybe she was getting what she deserved for being so blind. For being too reckless. Getting Shade killed. For pushing away her friends and family. And Cal. Oh, Cal, that was all over. There was nothing that could take back after all the hurtful things she said and done.

Maven took in the scene before him, savoring his victory.

"Are you not enjoying this?"

Wordlessly, she kept her head bowed. Her jaw clenching, Mare's expression did not change, but only Maven noticed the slight tensing of the Red's hands.

"What are you thinking about, hm?"

 _Cal, Kilorn…are they alive? Are they all safe? They have to be, they are all survivors. A way to break out of this chain. Someway to escape. To strangle you with the chain that's used to restrain me._

Those thoughts were the only things that gave her some comfort. The hope that everyone is alive and still ready to fight for their survival. Her being able to wrap her hands around Maven's throat and just squeeze. The hope that Shade's unborn child will be able to be born safely. The hope that somehow, someday everyone will find their place in the world. And Cal. Cal, to be able to roam around freely out there somewhere, free from everyone, hidden away from prying eyes. She resisted a small smile, at the silly picture of herself free out there beside him.

Shaking away those foolish thoughts, Mare could not keep hoping to find that light at the end of the tunnel, that they will come help her or any other comfort. She had to stay alert. Her every move will be watched.

Mare did not reply. It was evident that the young treacherous king, in his grand fashion, enjoyed taunting her. It seemed that Mare would not give Maven the satisfaction of any participation from such a question.  
But her hands tighten even more.

 _Is that it, Little lightning girl?_

"You're nothing," he said musingly. Enjoying the view of her kneeling before him. Heavy malice creeping into his voice now. "Just a whore on her knees."

 _I am no whore; I am Mare Barrow, a Red._ Her eyes were vacant; she continued to stare at ground unblinkingly. _Don't underestimate Reds._

"No?" Maven replied with a smile that was razor thin. "You lost Little lightning girl."

That was Maven's mistake. His triumphed 'victory' and that satisfaction along with it infuriated Mare anew- a surge of rage coursed through her.  
She kept her eyes cast to the ground. Time seemed to stop. The boiling fury that swirled and mixed with despair festered inside of Mare. She kept her head bowed further down, hiding the gleam in her eye. Nothing has changed. She knew what she must finish. _Maven Calore, King of Norta…You have no idea, do you? You truly know nothing of the bottomless malice that lies within the Reds._

Mare closed her eyes tightly; she could feel a lump in her throat but ignored it, knowing that she has to keep fighting somehow. The skies and land already turns red and silver from the blood on all of their hands.

Every drop of blood lost brings her closer.

 _Enjoy this for now, your Majesty. I will kill you._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!

\- It's just something I wanted to try.

-Also, I apologize for any grammar errors, my beta is MIA at the moment.

-I hope it was not too difficult to read.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Red Queen

A/N: Please read the note at end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Two

""The sky is blinded, the night is awake  
Water will be cold and the beat will fade  
Water will be cold and the beat will fade  
Heroes will be afraid  
Heroes will be afraid  
Heroes will be afraid  
Heroes will be afraid  
on his way to the flame"

Shang Wenjie (尚雯婕) – Before the Doom

There was nothing she could use to write with. Instead, she dragged her fingertip across the wall, marking another imaginary tally. Marking off another day in her head, it has been maybe twenty days or so. She could never really tell what time it was exactly. There was a small amount of light coming from a slit under the door.

Maybe she should express her thanks to Maven for the accommodations. At least there is a toilet in her cell. It could have been only bucket in the corner. She lay on her back; at least she had this ratty comforter as a makeshift bed. She could see dust piles in every corner and spider webs near the ceiling. As usual, she tried to get some sleep, but lying on the cemented floor of a dark and moist room will be unsurprisingly uncomfortable. Add the collar to the discomfort. Turning on to her side, she had long since given up trying to figure out an escape, even if it was something at least fun to keep her mind occupied.

Even though her eyes were closed, she was awake. She tried to think of something new, anything to distract herself from having various unpleasant things that could happen to her. At least it always helped pass the time. Soon images of Cal took place in her mind…, _his hand edged toward hers ever so slightly, until she felt his fingertips brush her hand. Mare unfurled her fingers and let his slip around hers. She could see that the entwining of their fingers were showing the trust and calm of the moment, but it was far from it, she knew that. Maven-_

Mare must have dozed off, she did not hear anyone speak, and she did not hear the footsteps. She was fully awake when the locks clicked and the door opened. Pulling herself up, she stood up, back against the wall. Well, Maven had come, anyways.

Taking in the details, he was tall, tall as Cal, dwarfing her short stature. He was about her age, but from the continuous battles, he looked older, his eyes were so pale, so blue, his stare distant. It held no warmth at all. It felt as if it could pierce through her skin, looking directly through her, his stare turning her blood to ice.

Maven said nothing, stood a few feet away, and observed Mare for a time.  
 _Oh, how much she hated that silence._

Mare kept her eyes focused anywhere but him. He then spoke to her. His voice was clear and…condescending. He told her he just thought he would have a little chat. He remarked that she looked lovely, and maybe she is a little too comfortable in here. His words were empty just as his heart. To think that Mare had allowed him or anyone else to talk to her so sweetly…

 _Oh, how much she wanted to silence him._

He closed the distance; Mare forced herself against the wall, wishing it would just swallow her up. He touched her chin, almost gently turning her face so that Mare looked at him. Her eyes watched his mouth move, to think that mouth kissed her. To think she actually liked it too…

She continued to watch his mouth, ignoring his voice. She did not want to hear him. But what caught her attention…"was finding another Newblood…"

 _No…_

His mouth curved into a sickly smirk. "Another one… so young."

Mare, could feel the blood roar in her ears. She could feel the pulse beating in her ears, blocking out all other sound. Except the breath that was raggedly moving in and out of her mouth at regular, gasping intervals. A feeling of dread crept up from the pit of her stomach. _Please…don't say anymore!_

"He perhaps could have one day become something, maybe invincible."

 _Stop it!_ She choked back a sob, repulsively jerking her head away, only for Maven to tighten his grip.

"And I just plucked off another bud."

 _Not another word!_

"Just like that. I just nipped another worthless life in the bud."

 _Stop, stop, stop!_ Mare held her breath and closed her eyes willing for that moment to be just a dream. Opening her eyes, with the only thing to do is face how very real and cruel it was. Trying to remind herself that it was just another of his daily mind games.

"Just swooped in, crushing one of those abominations…," he continued with his lips curving more with malice. "Trampling and destroying them…with… So. Much. Ease."

He then lifted his hand from Mare, turning away, leaving. Leaving Mare in the dark alone.

Crying was indefinite. The tears flowed, uncontrolled as she collapsed down to the ground.

 _I thought that I would wait until I had my chance for vengeance…that I will overcome whatever is thrown at me…that I will endure it. That I will have faith in Cal, Kilorn...the others will do what they can… No, I know we can all stand against any danger as long as we keep standing. It has to be….  
_ Nothing mattered as of right now. Her shattered heart just knew that she could nothing. The despair kept creeping back. What could she do now?

 _I even thought I was no longer afraid…But I…I was shaken._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!

-I'm thankful that readers liked it enough to want to read more of it. It was interesting that in some of the comments, readers wanted to know what happens next. Well, I decided to try continue it. But the next chapter will be the last one.

-Anyways, the story was suppose to be a one-shot. XDDD

-Also, I apologize for any grammar mistakes/errors. My beta is MIA. It's been quite some time since I've written anything.

-I hope I was consistent with the characterization and with what happened from the book. It's been a while since I've read it so...


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. Hopefully, it is not too off, it's been a while.

* * *

"Vengeance is in my heart, death in my hand, Blood and revenge are hammering in my head."

\- William Shakespeare

* * *

Chapter Three

No longer knowing whether it was day or night, Mare laid awake, staring at the ceiling, staring into a dark void. She had lost count of the days since Maven's last visit. Thoughts and images of what could be occurring while she is locked away, continues to plague her mind. Feeling that each second takes from her life. She kept telling herself if the worse happens, then Maven would let her know, probably present Cal, Kilorn, and the others heads to her. Or maybe he would grind them into pulp and force her to consume it. Shaking away those morbid thoughts, she would try to listen for the guards and their gossip or for the footsteps of the girl who brings her a bowl of gruel and stale bread. She would listen for each step. That at least means that most of the day is over.

The locks clicked and the door slowly opened. The light from the doorway blinded Mare. The girl was only a little taller than Mare. She was not sure how old she was, but she had light colored hair, tied into a braid that went down her back. She always had a cheerful air around her and always greeted Mare politely.

"Miss Barrow," the girl said, with a smile that reached her eyes. Placing the tray down in front of Mare, Mare noticed that the girl gave her a strange look, turning away quickly, and closing the door behind her. She heard the locks and bolt. Leaving her once again alone.

Mare sat for several minutes staring at the narrow strip of light under the door. She then moved and picked up the bowl of gruel. A napkin slipped from under the bowl, when Mare went to place it back on the tray she noticed that there was something written on it. She quickly read what was written while taking a spoonful of the gruel into her mouth.

 _Mind the food. It might be a little crunchy._

 _What?_ Before she could understand what just happened, she felt something hard between her teeth. Spitting it out, she studied it. She knew that she has seen the material before...It was Dragonstone?!

She quickly spilled the contents out of the bowl and finding two more of the chucks. _Did that girl know what was in it? What is going on? Why?_

She asked herself those questions, but decided to wait on it. There was no time to waste. There was now a chance she could get out of this cell. The pieces of Dragonstone in her hand should be enough for her to get the collar off. It may take a while but if she keeps at it, she could use her abilities again.

Mare began to work at the collar. Minute by minute, hour by hour she scratched and scrape against it. Loosening the collar at her neck. Inch by inch she managed to enlarge the space around her neck. After another firm jab between the hinges of the collar, it gave way, clattering on the ground as Mare felt the air around her neck. She could breathe easy again.

Her relief was cut short as she heard a thud outside the cell and the door suddenly opened. Mare curled her fingers ready to attack whoever it was.

Instead, the serving girl walked through the door, this time no longer in a formal uniform. She smiled at Mare.

"Oh, good, you managed to take care of it yourself, Miss Barrow."

Mare cleared her throat and attempted to find words, before she was cut off.

"Now, now time is of essence," the girl quickly said, amused by Mare's bewilderment. "Here get changed, you don't want to continue wearing those rags now do you?" She said, handing her some clothes.

"Wait, wait!" She realized her voice rose and quickly lowered her voice. "What is going on? Why are you helping me? You serve Maven and the Silvers. What are you getting at?"

The girl paused and turned to look at Mare, there was almost no trace of the cheerfulness that she always shown. Instead, it was replaced with such hard coldness, that even Mare was taken aback by it. "Ha, servitude...some of us are only here because of coercion, force, or just because it is our fate," she said, her eyes flashed with disgust. She turned her back on Mare. "We will talk," she said. "But not here and we have to get moving."

Mare sighed and passively obeyed. After changing quickly, she took a deep breath, and went near the door of the cell. Curling her fists behind her just in case. The girl then dragged the bodies of the guards into the cell, after taking whatever that, they had on them.

"Are you ready?" The girl asked. And when Mare did not answered. "Good, now follow me! Hurry!" She said grabbing Mare by the wrist.

They peered around the corner, they could almost see all the way to the end of the corridor, to the barely illuminated doors. The girl gripped Mare's wrist tightly as she followed the her down the hall, the echoes from their footsteps made Mare feel uneasy. She felt exposed, with nowhere to hide. The corridor felt so long and menacing as if it were leading them the wrong way, and towards their doom. Finally, crossing the door, they kept going towards where the kitchen supplies are. She then went into a deeper room what appeared to be a cellar. Finally, they reached another door, and led them outside. The girl began tapping on each part of the planks, until she found a certain one, and opened it. "This is a little passage way for the servants to meet secretly," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Mare was aware of the freshness of the air outside, barely remembering how it felt after being locked in the cell for who knows how long. The serving girl's fingers curled around Mare's wrist, pulled her down into the grass, and started crawling towards another side of a wall. There was another fence in sight. Perhaps it had been the surge of adrenaline that is said to accumulate and be of help when in a tight spot. They both made a mad dash towards it, seeing a blur of trees and images pass, neither looking back. Once the both of them reached the fence, the serving girl started to tap on the fence, once more looking for a particular spot.

Pulling the board aside, the serving girl peered around to make sure everything is clear before she pulled Mare to go through. "We're almost there!" she whispered excitedly.

Once the serving girl readjusted the board, with the sudden realization that freedom was within their grasp, the both of them breaking into a run towards the forest. Mare still had the advantage of the adrenaline still coursing through her and swiftly stomped over rocks and branches, never once stopped running.

They weaved through the trees while the twigs and branches brushed harshly across their faces. They kept running and running. It could have hours before they stopped, hands on their knees, their laughter came out breathless and sporadic. After a moment of rest, the serving girl finally spoke. "Don't worry, they won't catch on yet, I made sure of it. We have at least a day ahead of them."

"After all I planned this the moment that I heard that _K_ ing _M_ aven had his hands on you," she said his name with such disgust. "My family had already fled and I just have to finish and meet them later.

"How can you be so sure? They are always watching."

The serving girl sighed and spoke as if she was explaining to a frightened child. "Well I do share kitchen duties and that includes handling food, my family are merchants so there are many interesting spices and herbs to play with," she paused to take a deep breath. "Also, the ability my family has does help a little."

"Of course that is a story for another time," she quickly added.

After pausing for another second, Mare took a deep breath, and looked at the serving girl. "We're away now, so could you answer my questions."

"So, you wanted to know why a servant, a Silver of all things is helping you, Miss Barrow; the little lightening girl," she said giving Mare a cheeky grin.

They both stared at each other in silence. She finally spoke again. "There are quite a number of us who are either born from families who have always served them, or ones who were caught and their families are forced to sign a contract of servitude for the next few generations," she said, her gaze staring into the night sky.

"My family came from a smaller county that always remained neutral and indifferent to Reds or Silvers, you could say we live a more nomadic life," she continued with her eyes slowly filling with anger. "My grandfather was a merchant that was accused of a crime that he did not commit. His punishment? They decide to throw him into a fight pit; they thought it would be even more amusing to suppress his abilities even though it didn't amount to much, giving his opponents more of an advantage."

"Even with that my grandfather held his own against them; after all he traveled, interacted with so many kinds of people, worked through hard labor. He may have been just lowly common Silver, but all of that had strengthened him," she said with such smugness.

"He should have been freed when he defeated his opponents, but instead they forced him to sign a contract of servitude or else they will kill the next of his few generations."

The serving girl looked at Mare. "I have wanted to see the elite destroyed," she said keeping her gaze even with Mare. "I believe that you, Mare Barrow, might be able to make that true."

"After all you did fry that wretched queen," she said with a toothy smile spreading across her gentle face. "She was the very image of a roasted pig prepared for the big festivities."

"You're putting too much faith in me...," Mare finally said. Pausing once again before Mare continued. "I never believed this before, but now I am not so sure..."

Looking up towards the sky Mare continued. "I believe anyone can rise to be on equal stance with the Gods, maybe even become the Gods themselves, when they rise up for what is right."

"Then do you still challenge them, Mare Barrow?"

Mare looked at the serving girl again in silence. "Yes, I do still challenge them," she said, she has not forgotten her vow of vengeance against Maven.

With that, the usual cheerfulness spread onto the serving girl's face. "This is where we must part Miss Barrow," she said, holding out her hand. "What will you do now?"

Taking her hand, Mare though for a moment before speaking again. "It's best not to ask, who knows what may happen to either of us."

Nodding with understanding. "That is true, I have to disappear," she said amusingly. "If our paths ever cross again and if you are ever interested in exotic goods, speak of the name Somerled."

The girl crossed her arm across her chest with her fist in a salute to Mare. "Godspeed, Mare Barrow, the uncrowned queen of the Reds."

Mare shifted slightly as she watch the girl turn and leave. Her hair flying behind her, racing to her destination, desperate to reach it before time runs out. It was a strange title; she did not do anything to even to have a thought to be acknowledged with that, let alone deserve it.

Tilting her head up towards the sky, staring at the pale moon peeked out from the stars. She asked herself what she would do. In front of her was uncharted territory and unclaimed freedom. There are places that are neutral, if she could gather their support, convince them to rally against them, maybe, just maybe they could gain a bigger advantage.

The other answer, the simplest answer was to go find the others, but that would be the first thing Maven would go after once he finds out that she had escaped. It would add more danger and risk to go find them. Besides what could she say to them?

Until she is physically stronger or at least become more morally weaker, she will have to do something else for now.

Yes, it is certainly not over.

 _Maven Calore, King of Norta_ _, you will die by my hand. A very fitting end to die by a Red's hand._

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!

-I hope whatever grammatical errors there are didn't make it too difficult to read.

-I hope that this third chapter was interesting enough. It was something I though about after a while. Also, it has been a while since I've read the series...just been distracted with other fandoms and writing other stories.


End file.
